warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
LostWatcher
NOTE DISREGARD WARRIOR INFORMATION LOSTWATCHER IS CURRENTLY LOSTPAW!!!! THANKS. __TOC__ Appearance LostWatcher is a silver Australian Mist cat from SkyClan. He has a speckled dark silver flank and solid light silver tail, legs, ears etc. he has emerald coloured eyes. He appears slightly starved and is an average height compared to most felines. Personality Like his name states Lost''Watcher'' he is often suspicious and paranoid of people he isn't close to once you get to know him he is often very kind and warm. He often brags about his eyesight and is very proud of SkyClan always putting them first. History Sam's working on this Relations This section comes in two parts. The first part utilizes a series of templates to fill out a family tree for the character, showing all of their relations and how they connect to other characters in the story (if they do). There's a tutorial on how to use these templates here. The second part covers all significant relationships in the character's life, giving specific categorizations, ratings and opinions about the other characters. The system is based on colored symbols, similar to what some DeviantArt roleplay communities use. The key for this system is below. KEY: Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). WindClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities When you first make your character, you have 6 points to distribute between these 4 abilities. While you can spend them however you want otherwise, we suggest that you don't make any of them 0. A comprehensive guide to this and all other facets of Next Gen gameplay can be found in our rulebook, so check that out before proceeding onto these sections of the page. Make sure to contact a CM about any questions you may have regarding the system. Skills Replace 0 with +# to any skills you have a bonus in. Any skills that don't have a bonus have a value equal to the score of the attribute it's based on. Note that, while knacks are skill bonuses, you do NOT add them to the scores here - they are separate. Knacks Track (sight): LostWatcher can see a needle in a hastack. Pin: When he can he spares life trying to rely on moves to imobillize enemys. Yowl: LostWatcher believes in teamwork calling for allies often. Trivia Miscellaneous information about the character that you'd like to share, even if it doesn't fit into any other categories and may be useless. Huzzah! Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. Category:SkyClan Member Category:Player Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Character Category:Domestic Cat